God has Heard
by q-uileutes
Summary: It seems like eons ago, Emily thinks. It's been so long since that first time their eyes met, that day in the rain when her blood was seeping into the cracks, since that almost-battle that almost-ended her family. Those days of action felt like centuries since they'd happen, yet at the same time, felt like they'd lived them just moments ago. Sam x Emily. One-shot. Rated T.


**a/n:** hey wsup hello,, this is my first Twilight fanfic ever but i do regularly write 5SOS fanfic on tumblr and i used to write Hunger Games fanfic on here under a different pen name way back in 2010-2012.

i'm in the process of planning a full-length Jared and Kim fanfic,, but I'm gonna try and finish my 5SOS fic before i upload any of the Jared/Kim one here :-)

this will be a series of one-shots dedicated to the imprinted couples of the pack,, and they will be going in order of who imprinted! i'm throwing OCs in here for a few of the guys,, (probably Embry and either Collin or Brady!) and hopefully i do these guys justice :-)

anyways,, w/o further ado,, the first couple: Sam n Emily :')

* * *

 _ **oh the woes of imprinting**_

" _Emily?_ " Sam's uncharacteristically timid voice pierced through the silence of the pack house. Sam Uley wasn't scared of many things, but he was always _deathly_ afraid of his wife when she was in one of her _moods_.

" _Emily? Sweetie?_ " Sam tried again, his eyes peering into the upstairs corridor almost anxiously, his muscled body tensed and ready to bolt if his wife proved to be hostile. There was silence in the Uley house, something that no-one was used to in their freakishly large extended family. Sam's incredibly sharp hearing had been lost since a few weeks before the wedding, but his ears were still, _always_ , fine-tuned to the breathing of Emily Young, who was most probably burrowed far into his sheets at the moment.

" _Em?_ " Sam tried one more time, stepping into the hallway hopefully, staring at the light that pooled from the crack of the door.

" **STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME.** " There would only ever be one person that could strike pure fear into the former alpha wolf, and it belonged to his wife, whose booming voice rivalled even his own. Sam's eyes widened, flinching at the heated irritation that laced Emily's words.

"Sweetheart," Sam called quietly. "I just wanna help," he tried honestly. Even if, _technically_ , the two weren't bonded together as intensely as before, Sam could still feel her pain just as sharply as the day his claws scarred her beautiful face for life.

"YOU CAN HELP BY STAYING AWAY FROM ME." the animalistic instincts that were still deeply rooted in Sam's mind made him whimper and shy away from the angry voice that more or less ordered him to retreat.  
"Is that really what you want?" Sam asked, knowing that his wife was not herself, and her decisions following her uncharacteristic mood. There was a moment of silence where the only things that Sam could hear was Emily's breathing, the ticking of the wall-clock, and the sounds of the forest just outside that his ears would always be incredibly fine-tuned to.

A small sigh followed the silence, and Sam couldn't help but smile.

"You know me too well, asshole." Emily grumbled, her guard crumbling when Sam's apologetic eyes met her own. She thinks that those stupidly soft brown eyes would always melt her heart like the first day they met gazes.  
Sam smiled softly, running his fingers gently across his wife's cheeks. Emily sighed in contentment as her husband pulled her into a familiar bear hug, nuzzling her nose further into his chest.

"You know," Emily started. "Sometimes I miss your scalding temperature." she said thoughtfully, looking up at Sam's even face to be sure she wasn't hitting a nerve. Sam frowned.

"I do too," Sam admits, missing the days he could go shirtless on the beach and cliff-dive with Jared and Paul in the middle of September.

"But I mean," Sam started, a lazy smirk pulling on his lips as he stared at the gorgeous girl cuddled up in his arms. "I would give up pretty much _anything_ if it meant being able to grow old with you." Sam said earnestly, smiling as that positively adorable blush took over Emily's bronzed cheeks.

Gone were the days of him hunting vampires and running patrols with his best friends turned brothers, but hey, he still had his family, his friends, and he got to live the rest of his life with the woman of his dreams. He would miss his leech-hunting, alpha-ordering days, but life was ever-changing. He wanted to grow old with the positively _radiant_ woman in his arms, and he would be damned if he lost his chance at that.

Sam tried to pull Emily closer to him, but frowned when she laughed at his poor attempts.

"This belly of yours is getting kinda annoying, you know." Sam joked. "It's about time the little rascal got out of there."  
Emily smiled down at her swollen, nearly full-term baby belly.

"You did put that inside of me you know," Emily pointed out. Sam smirked as he recalls the exact day he got his lady pregnant.

" _Oh yeah!_ " he exclaims, a mock-thoughtful expression taking over his face. "You're right! Sorry babe," Emily's heart skipped at the term of endearment she thought had been retired not long after the wedding. "I _did_ put that baby inside of you, didn't I?"

Sam looked more smug than anything, and Emily couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Idiot. It takes two to tangle," she laughed, brushing away her dark locks of hair she'd chopped off for the wedding.

"Yeah, yeah I know sex works, Em." Sam laughed, pulling her down in bed to cuddle.

The two were silent for several minutes, both remembering their first encounters and old memories together in nostalgia. _It seems like eons ago,_ Emily thinks. It's been so long since that first time their eyes met, that day in the rain where her blood was seeping into the cracks of her porch, since that _almost-battle_ that could have _almost_ ended her family. Those days of action felt like centuries since they'd happened, yet at the same time, felt like they'd lived them just moments ago. Staring up at Sam's face, Emily remembered just how much she loved that stupidly stubborn boy who could not take a hint to save his life and just leave her the hell alone so long ago.

She hoped that their son would have his beautiful face- his broad, trademark Quileute nose, his almost feminine-looking eyes, sharp jawline, and lips that naturally turned down in a frown.

Emily smiled as his lips touched her forehead, and his eyes closed. Within ten minutes, Sam Uley was already fast asleep and snoring like no tomorrow.

Emily smiled. Her sweet, stubborn, brave, _idiot_ of a husband had given up so much for her. She would never forget what Sam Uley had given up in life to keep her safe, to keep La Push safe.  
 _He was only a senior in high-school,_ she thought. A _boy_ just out of high-school led _children_ into battle, into life or death nearly every other day, and managed to keep every single on of them alive.  
Sam Uley would be a legend, she realized. Her husband and brothers' stories would go down in Quileute _history_ , and she was alive to witness it, alive to love the man who had the bravest soul on this planet.

"I love you." Emily whispered, smiling when Sam simply grunted in acknowledgement, pulling her impossibly closer to his chest.

The name _Sam Uley_ would go down in history and live far longer than the bearer of the name himself. But for right now, Sam Uley was a boy in love with a girl- just the way he should be.

* * *

 **a/n:** Ah, sweet love. Is it just me who thinks about the bonfires of the next generation, long after each of the shapeshifters have passed, and the names of the boys will be passed down and the battles will become legends and stories that elders tell the great-grandchildren of the tribe? idk,, its so bittersweet to think about.  
ANYWAYS, leave a review if ya like,, and next up will be Jared n Kim! :')


End file.
